Dont Leave
by shelbysue1992
Summary: Per Anon Request on Tumbker


The bags were packed and stacked neatly in a corner of the little apartment. She knew it didn't have to end like this, but this is what she was used to. Running when things became good was a life lesson she kept relating like a 90's song on replay.

Henry was happy, her family had been reunited, but she was still lost. What the hell was a "savior" going to do in a town that no longer needed saving? When was she supposed to live for her and not for everyone else to have their happy ending.

She hated that word. Happy Ending. Why did it have to end once things became happy, wasn't there more to life than just a shit storm of bad things and than happiness forever?

She walked to the window and looked out to the rain and wind she had become accustomed to in Storybrooke. The weather seemed to match her feelings on leaving. She looked down at her phone and saw it was time to leave. Wiping a tear out of her eye, she grabbed her bags and closed the door behind her. What she didn't hear was the beep of a message over the sound of thunder shaking her away.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Henry will you please try to eat?" she asked for the second time that day. Henry was upset, he'll so was she. He looked up and tried his best to smile, forever her little Prince. He took a bite of his lunch and sat it back down on his plate and looked out the back door as the storm swept in.

"Do you think she left yet?" He said to no one in particular. His eyes not leaving the tree in the back yard that was regrowing after a summer of warmth and love.

"She had her goodbye dinner last night and wanted to be gone before it was noon so yes I'm guessing so". She looked back at her phone and waited for the response she was hoping would find its way to her. She looked up and caught Henry staring at her and finally he started to smile.

"Stop her." He whispered excitably. Not looking like the young man he had become but all of a sudden the child who first started believing in fairytales. Regina looked wide eyed as he got up and grabbed her coat.

"Mom go! Go!!"

"Henry stop." She whispered. Hoping to not get his hopes up as he grabbed her keys and flung them at her. She stayed sitting as he finally stopped and took in his moms face. She had been crying, he could tell that much. For the first time that day he noticed that it was Emma's hoodie she and had on. How had he not noticed.

"She loves you. You know that, right? She loves you and me and this town but she just needs us! Make her stop running" he pleaded.

Standing up she took the coat and grabbed her keys. Henry smiled at her and enfolded her in a hug

"Bring her back home"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The rain was one thing, but damn if she could just see five feet a head of her she could be across the town line by now. Somehow her car hadn't wanted to start, she was wet cold... and damn if today didn't suck. Another strike if lightning went across the sky and the thunder that followed shook the car. The rain pelted down and she finally gave in, pulling off to the side and waiting the storm out. She turned the car off and took her phone out of her damp skin. She saw one new message from Regina and noticed it had came in that morning. Shit, how had she missed it? She unlocked the phone and was met with the picture of Regina and Henry and her at his summer football game. All goofy smiles and laughs. She smiled at the memory and opened the message.

Ms. Swan,

Please don't make me beg, but you haven't left town yet and I already miss your presence in this home. The laughter isn't here and I'm not sure how to convince you to stay.

We both know we would never force the other into something unwanted, we have had a lifetime of that. A lifetime of shitty relationships, a closet full of baggage and a world of realms with different paths.

Em, please don't go. I don't beg, but this once I'll give in. Please stay for me if not for me, for our son who looks like you when he smiles. You have have everyone there happy ending, isn't it time to have yours?

-R

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Shit" Regina couldn't see to save her life and with the speed she was going she wound never catch up to her. She quickly pulled over and parked the car. How was she going to get to Emma. Than it hit her, magic. Purple engulfed her car and she was gone.

Emma was surrounded by purple when she laid her phone down and looked around. She knew this magic, it was one she had been drawn to since she came into this town. As it subsided she was met with brown eyes locking into hers. She smiled at the look on Regina's face as she realized she was in a parked car.

"Where are we" Regina questioned as she looked out the window trying to see where she was.

" Right outside the town line"

"Did you get my message"

Both questions were asked at once, and they both laughed at the way each was spoken. Regina cocked her eyebrow and say back waiting for her response first, forever the queen. Emma looked down at her phone and back up.

"I just read it" she said. Her hands were choking slightly and Regina took one and interlaced her fingers with the blondes.

" Than I'll say it again. Please don't..."

Emma leaned over and quickly placed her lips on the brunettes and let her hand wave through the curls Regina wore. Regina leaned back into the kiss and moaned as it was deepened. Emma leaned back and kissed the fingers in her hand and looked out the window.

"You want me to stay." It was a whisper. Showing the true baggage she still held and felt from not being wanted.

"I never want you to leave".


End file.
